Quick connect frames are a commonly accepted device as part of the wire distribution in a communication system. A typical construction for a quick connect frame is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,129, issued July 21, 1970, to Joseph Henry MacKenzie, Jr., entitled, "Frame Structure For Wire Termination Blocks".
Wire distribution systems utilizing a plurality of quick connect blocks arranged into block modules is widely accepted. One of the problems encountered in wiring the quick connect blocks is that wires are punched into the quick connect blocks with a conventional wire installing tool. The wires from each of the blocks are then generally routed upright to horizontal jumper rings. It has been discovered that it is necessary to provide a means for positioning the quick connect block outward from the main portion of the frame to provide sufficient space for all of the wires from the quick connect blocks to travel vertically to the jumper rings. In a typical construction, generally U-shaped spacers are utilized to support a block bracket on a support strip. The support strip must be flat so as not to allow tipping of the spacers. The generally U-shaped spacers have been found to create problems in some instances as a result of the impact loading on the spacers when wires are forced into the quick connect block.
In many installations, quick connect frames are part of a communication system utilizing computers which computers are often networked. This results in a large number of wires going from one location to another in a given room, such as a computer room.
An accepted method of providing space for the various wires in a typical communication and computer system is to lay the wires on a floor and then build a floor a short distance above the base floor upon which the wires rest. Persons may walk over the wires on the raised floor without becoming entangled with the wires. It is therefore desirable to provide a convenient means for raising a frame to allow access to lower block modules in the frame even though the frame, because of its weight, is supported on the base floor and not upon a raised floor which has a much lower loading capacity.
The present invention has several principal objects. One of the objects of the present invention is to provide an improved quick connect frame having improved spacers for quick connect blocks, which spacers may withstand repeated high impact loading which occurs when wires are connected into a quick connect block.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved support strip for supporting spacers of a block module in a flat attitude.
A still further object of the herein disclosed invention is to provide an improved quick connect frame structure which has a floor extender.
Other objects and uses of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon a perusal of the accompanying drawings in light of the following specification.